El despertar de un nuevo mundo
by Franysonic
Summary: Una organizacion secreta , roba y usa la Master Esmerald con un chico para fines oscuros , a razon de ello , el mundo empieza a sufrir graves cambios y Sonic y sus amigos tendran que impedirlo.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfic en serio , espero que os guste tanto como a mi a hacerlo , en el se presentara a mi personaje del mundo de Sonic . No hace falta decir que Sonic y los demas personajes eceptuando el mio, son propiedad de SEGA y en especial del Sonic Team . Para ser el primer capitulo me gustaria agradecer a toda la gente que me ha apoyado en este proyecto y en especial a Lea y Coffe que se han tomado muchas molestias en corregirme las faltas y ayudarme a publicarlo .

--

CAPÍTULO 1- El rescate .

Un gran estanque de agua redondo en el centro de la sala de investigación centraba la atención de todo aquel que estaba en la sala, dentro del mismo un joven colgaba de varios cables en el centro de la misma. Él tenia un traje completamente negro pegado a su cuerpo como un bañador de licra que cubría todo el cuerpo dejando solo al descubierto manos, pies y la cabeza, los científicos que estaban en los ordenadores de los alrededores controlaban todo parámetro referente al joven que estaba contenido.  
-El sujeto "000" esta preparado para el experimento- comentó un científico que miraba la pantalla , delante del estanque a unos 4 metros y observando sin apartar la vista contestó:  
-Preparad los transformadores de emergencia para el aguante del sistema.  
Otro científico no muy mayor de unos 28 años estaba quieto con los brazos cruzados mirando el estanque, tenia unas gafas con cristales rectangulares y una larga coleta morena que se apoya a la espalda del mismo .  
-Doctor- reclamó su atención un hombre con traje militar y una boina de lado en su cabeza con una corpulencia muy llamativa - hacer el experimento a estas horas de la noche ocasionara sobrecarga a toda la línea eléctrica de la ciudad, con lo que puede que dejen de funcionar también la central eléctrica que suministra a la ciudad en si…  
El doctor ni se giró.  
-Puede estar tranquilo, el precio de unas cuantas centrales eléctricas no le llega a la suela de este proyecto -volvió a girarse-. Sacad el portador .  
De repente de la base del estanque se abrió una compuerta que dejó salir previamente unas burbujas de la bolsa de aire que contenía bajo del estanque, de tal surgió una Esmeralda gigante que brillaba con furor, la esmeralda se situó en frente del joven que estaba inconciente con una separación de 4 metros entre ellos.  
El doctor miró de reojo a un científico que estaba mirando unos datos en el monitor, el científico le respondió la mirada y sin gesticular palabra asintió con la cabeza.  
-Dirijámonos a la sala de control auxiliar- se giro y empezó a dirigirse a la salida, los demás investigadores dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y siguieron al doctor.  
El comandante se dirigió al doctor  
–¿es necesario la evacuación de la sala ?  
El doctor se detuvo mientras los demás seguían saliendo, giro y miro al gran hombre militar que destacaba sobre todos los asistentes.  
-¿No se ha quedado con el detalle que a esta habitación la separa una pared con un grosor de más de metro y medio?, toda materia viva de la sala será, posiblemente, destruida o gravemente afectada.  
El comandante sorprendido continuó:  
-Pero… ¿Y el joven ?, entonces él tampoco aguantará.  
El doctor siguió caminando mirando hacia la salida.  
-Nunca se sabe. Además, no es de su inconveniencia- con esa última frase el doctor dio por zanjada la conversación.  
El comandante miró al joven inconciente y acto seguido abandonó la sala, sellándose a su espalda con un gran ruido dando a entender el cierre hermético .

La sala se quedo silenciada, solo unas cámaras vigilaban al joven, en otra sala se encontraba todo el equipo en otros ordenadores pero controlando igualmente la situación como si estuvieran en la misma de antes.  
-Cargad la esfera " Alpha" –ordenó el doctor mientras miraba las pantallas, y un gran zumbido comenzó a sonar en toda la instalación. El comandante miró al techo extrañado.  
-Comandante –le llamó el doctor, que centró la atención del soldado.  
-¿Sí?  
-Prepare a sus hombres para defender la base de cualquier ataque -la mirada del doctor se volvió más seria que hasta entonces por lo que el comandante se quedo sorprendido.  
-Sí, señor –cogió un walkitalki que le colgaba de la cintura y se dispuso a ordenar-. Unidades en posición, vamos a empezar.

En la otra sala del estanque, el zumbido era tan fuerte que hacia temblar lápices y pequeños objetos. Las cámaras también zumbaban con lo que daban una imagen de la sala borrosa.  
-Ahora –ordenó el doctor con los brazos cruzados.  
En ese instante, del estanque apareció otra compuerta, pera esta vez en la parte superior de la misma, una esfera que brillaba con luz propia, descendió hasta el centro de la misma, toda iluminación de la sala se apagó en el momento que apareció tal fuente de luz. Al llegar se sostuvo dos segundos en el centro, entre el joven y la gran esmeralda, y empezó a brillar con una intensidad cegadora en la que no había cavidad para las sombras .  
Duró no mas de 2 segundos y de repente toda fuente de luz empezó a extinguirse, desde la sala donde estaban todos los investigadores, las luces se apagaron dejando la sala en una total oscuridad, hasta la misma ciudad que estaba a 10 kilómetros de la base se fusionó con la oscuridad de la noche al perder toda energía.

La sala en donde se encontraban todos los investigadores consiguió recuperar una leve iluminación rojiza.  
-Los transformadores auxiliares se han activado correctamente- informó un científico, mirando a los pocos focos rojos que semi-iluminaban la sala.  
Uno de ellos miro su reloj.  
-Más o menos se tardará dos minutos en recuperar el rendimiento mínimo de la central de la base, media hora para la central que suministra la ciudad.  
El doctor cruzado de brazos se sentó en un asiento y comenzó a hablar:  
-Esta es la sala más segura de todo el recinto, nos quedaremos aquí y cuando se recupere el suministro veremos los resultados de la investigación - al acabar, se recostó en el asiento.  
Todos los investigadores lo miraron y decidieron acomodarse en la sala mientras esperaban.

Las alarmas los sacaron en pocos segundos de sus pensamientos. El comandante se levantó.  
-¡¡Nos atacan!! –exclamó.  
El doctor miró al comandante sin sorprenderse.  
-Este ataque era de esperar- le declaró al sorprendido comandante-. Quiero que les atrapes para mi –añadió a continuación, con seguridad en sus palabras, dando a entender que efectivamente esperaba un ataque.  
El comandante le observó perplejo y al instante su radio empezó a trasmitir:  
-# Comandante, se acerca un avión. Nos atacan por aire #.  
Él cogió la radio que le colgaba del cinturón y contestó:  
-Preparad las torreta tierra-aire, fijad al los objetivos. Las unidades de tierra, que también estén preparadas.  
-# Señor, todo sistema eléctrico a quedado inutilizado, las torres no funcionan y aquí fuera es imposible vislumbrar nada. Nos estamos guiando por las frecuencias electromagnéticas #.  
El comandante, furioso, apretó el walki y alzó el tono de su voz:  
-¡Pues preparaos por tierra, desplegad todo sistema que funcione, no dejéis que esos cazas se acerquen a la base!  
-# Señor, ese es el problema: lo que se acerca no son cazas, por su frecuencia se verifica que no es más que una avioneta, pero su rumbo está dirigido a esta base #.  
-¿Una avioneta ? –contestó, incrédulo, el comandante.

En el exterior de la base, las alarmas sonaban en la oscura noche, donde lo único que visible eran pequeños focos autónomos de emergencia, en la avioneta que se acercaba.  
-Creo que ya saben que vamos -dijo el piloto  
-Era de esperar, ¿comenzamos ya? –preguntó otra voz mas grave.  
El tercero saltó, sin dudarlo, desde la avioneta al suelo, que estaba a unos 10 metros, y acto seguido comenzó a correr sin perder la velocidad de inercia.  
-¡¡Como no bajes, me iré sin ti!! –se burló el individuo que había saltado sin avisar.  
-Je, este Sonic… -acabadas estas palabras, una silueta roja se lanzó al lado del erizo que corría por el suelo a gran velocidad.  
-¡Sonic, Knuckles, tened cuidado! -el piloto alargó su brazo apuntando hacia ellos y levanto el pulgar; la misma respuesta recibió de los dos.  
El avión alzó el vuelo, Sonic y Knuckles aumentaron su velocidad y se fueron directos hacia la base.

-# Señor, la avioneta se aleja, pero los infrarrojos detectan a dos personas bajitas a lo lejos, viniendo corriendo #.  
El comandante se extrañó.  
-¿corriendo?, ¿a que distancia están ?- alejó el walky esperando una respuesta.  
El silencio se apoderó de la sala ya que toda la atención se centraba en la única emisora de sonido que había. Pero no hubo respuesta.  
-Soldado repito, ¿a que distancia se encuentran? ¡¡Informe!! –repitió, de nuevo el comandante, pero más enfurecido y alterado.  
-# … ¡¡HAN ENTRADO SEÑOR!! ¡¡No se cómo, pero han corrido los 2km del campo en solo 10 SEGUNDOS!! #- respondió el soldado mientras se escuchaba detrás de él, el sonido de los disparos de metralla, y los gritos de los soldados dando ordenes a compañeros.  
Los científicos enmudecieron impresionados por el informe. El comandante no daba crédito a lo que oía. A los pocos segundos, ordenó:  
-¡¡A todas las unidades, impedid como sea, me da igual los métodos, quiero a personas desintegradas si hace falta!! -su grito se hizo mas potente.  
-Comandante, sus hombres no se enfrentan a personas a las que están acostumbrados –le informó el doctor, que era el único que seguía sin sorprenderse.  
-¿Cómo? -respondió el comandante, perplejo.  
El doctor se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.  
-Usted solo preocúpese de capturarlos, si están moribundos también me sirven- su mirada se tornó fría y determinante .  
El comandante lo observó indeciso.  
-Sí, señor -se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar ordenes por el walky.  
El doctor se volvió a sentar, unió las manos a la altura del tabique nasal y cerró los ojos.

En las diferentes cámaras y estancias del lugar tronaban los disparos, y Sonic y Knuckles giraron el pasillo y siguieron corriendo.  
-A ese paso no nos cogen nunca –bromeó Sonic mientras sonreía .  
-No perdamos más el tiempo Son… -Knuckles se detuvo delante de un gran portón metálico y Sonic, por inercia, siguió corriendo un poco más y paró.  
-¿Qué pasa Knuckles ? –preguntó Sonic, dudoso.  
Knuckles cerró los ojos y tocó la puerta de metal, al poco los abrió y miró a Sonic esbozando una sonrisa.  
-Está aquí.  
De repente, a la vuelta de la esquina se escuchó: "Están por aquí, buscadlos y matarlos". Los soldados giraron por el pasillo y pasaron por delante de la puerta. No había nada ni nadie. Al poco de pasar y oír que se alejaban, cayeron del techo Sonic y Knuckles.  
-Tontos… -susurró Sonic con tono burlón, mientras él y Knuckles miraban el pasillo por donde se alejaban los soldados.  
El sonido de una gran demolición se escuchó detrás de Sonic. El erizo se dio la vuelta y vio la escena de su compañero con el puño elevado y la puerta destrozada. Knuckles le miró por encima de su hombro sonriendo a Sonic el cual puso cara de que esperaba una reacción así de él.  
Los dos entraron en la sala, un ligero zumbido resonaba en ella y en el mismo suelo, la puerta que acababa de tumbar el equidna. Iban caminado hacia el centro mirando de lado a lado .  
-Sorprendente, ¿seguro que guardarían la Master Emerald por aquí? –se preguntaba Sonic, cuando su mirada se centró en el gran tanque de agua que había en el centro de la misma.  
-¡Mírala! –exclamó Knuckles al percatarse de que la gran esmeralda estaba tirada en el suelo delante del mismo tanque.  
Sonic bajó la mirada y siguió al equidna. La gran esmeralda había perdido su gran resplandor.  
Knuckles la cogió con cara de sorprendido.  
-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?, noto su presencia, pero cada vez es mas débil, casi inexistente -miraba todos los lados de la esmeralda, escrutándola, que no tenia ningún desperfecto físico.  
Sonic al lado suyo le aconsejó:  
-Mejor llevémonosla, Tails podrá mirarla.  
Knuckles asintió con la cabeza y se echó a las espaldas la gran piedra inerte.  
Al poco de caminar hacia fuera, Sonic se detuvo y miró en dirección al tanque, observando fijamente al chico que estaba encerrado.  
Knuckles se detuvo casi a la altura de la puerta.  
-Vámos Sonic, no tardaran en comprobar este pasillo.  
-Me ha llamado - e interrumpió Sonic.  
-¿Qué? –exclamó Knuckles, perplejo-, ¿Quién te ha llamado?.  
Sonic dirigió su mirada por encima del hombro a Knuckles.  
-Ese chico, ha dicho mi nombre - al volver a mirarlo, se sorprendió al ver que el chico tenia los ojos entreabiertos y centrados en el erizo.  
El joven levantaba poco a poco la manos intentando alcanzar al erizo que estaba situado en el otro lado de la sala. El brazo temblaba de la poca fuerza que tenía y al poco momento sus energías cedieron dejando caer el brazo y cerrando sus ojos, de nuevo.  
Sonic se quedó observándolo sorprendido, y Knuckles que estaba en la puerta le siguió insistiendo.  
-¡Vamonos ya, Sonic! –asomó la cabeza por el pasillo para ver si estaba despejado–, no tardaran nada en volver y entonces se nos complicarán las cosas.  
Sonic se acercó a Knuckles, el cual se alivió al ver a su compañero a la misma altura, pero entonces Sonic rió exageradamente y dando la vuelta, cargó contra el tanque formando una bola azul que impacto a gran velocidad.  
El cristal del tanque se hizo añicos y el liquido que había en su interior empezó a derramarse y extenderse por toda la sala. Sonic, todo empapado, se acercó al chico y a base de estirar y morder algún cable lo iba descolgando.  
-¿Pero, qué estas haciendo?- le gritó Knuckles, preocupado.  
-¡¡No pienso dejar a este chico aquí!! –le dijo mientras descolgaba todos esos cables. En verdad a Sonic le había picado la curiosidad de por que aquel joven había reaccionado con su presencia y le mencionó telepáticamente su nombre.

Salieron de la sala corriendo, Knuckles con la Master Emeradl y Sonic con el chico a cuestas.  
-Hemos perdido tiempo, nos hemos retrasado demasiado –bufó Knuckles sin perder de vista el pasillo.  
-Pues corramos un poco más para recuperar ese tiempo -Sonic empezó a coger más velocidad.  
Entonces, en ese momento, las luces se encendieron iluminando todo pasillo, las cámaras de vigilancia también daban señal al moverse .  
-¡Knuckles , no pares! –Sonic aceleró el paso .  
-¿Pero como demonios han recuperado tan rápidamente la luz?- se preguntaba Knuckles extrañando, mirando los focos.  
Saliendo por la puerta por donde entraron, los dos héroes se detuvieron en seco, cuando unos focos de gran potencia les enfocaron en toda la cara, les habían preparado una emboscada.  
Sonic miró de lado a lado y veía flancos muy pequeños, pero con una persona encima eran casi nulos los intentos de salir corriendo sin que recibieran alguna bala, además sabía que Knuckles no era tan rápido como él.  
-Bueno… creo q nos tienen –suspiró Sonic calmándose un poco.  
Los soldados levantaron sus armas hasta la altura de la cara apuntando justo en ellos. Dos soldados se apartaron dejando paso al comandante.  
-Valla, valla, ¿qué tenemos aquí? -el comandante detuvo sus pasos nada más sobrepasar un metro a sus hombres, tenia una semi-automática apuntando hacia ellos a media cintura.  
Sonic sonrió y dio un paso hacia el comandante.  
-¡Detente! –ordenó el comandante, mientras los soldados se colocaban en una posición más ofensiva, con un sonido general de que habían quitado el seguro de sus rifles.  
Sonic no llegó a dar ese paso y volvió a colocar su pierna donde estaba.  
Knuckles le susurró en voz baja:  
-¡Mierda!, seguro que durante todo el rato sabían donde estábamos, pero no se han acercado por que se estaban colocando en posición… – Knuckles miró hacia todas direcciones y se percataba de la presencia de más soldados detrás de vehículos, en los tejados y torretas, y demás posiciones donde hubiera cualquier flanco o salida por cubrir.  
-Por eso no tenia prisa –declaró Sonic en voz baja, pero mucho más tranquilo que Knuckles-. Ellos sabían como llegar a la sala; sabían que lo que buscábamos estaba en ella, no querían enfrentarse a los intrusos, sino encerrarlos.  
Knuckles observó a Sonic sorprendido y volvió la mirada al comándate con cara de rabia.  
-Todo acaba aquí para vosotros. Dejad la piedra y al chico y no opongáis resistencia –les anunció el comandante con calma.  
Sonic y Knuckles no se inmutaron ante la orden.  
-Os he dicho que os rindáis si no queréis morir aquí mismo –alzó más el tono de voz.  
Sonic sonrió, una vez más, al comandante y fue entonces cuando otro apagón hundió en las sombras la base.  
-Bien, Knuckles. Es hora de… - Sonic no acabó la frase al verse el cuerpo iluminado de puntos rojos, del mismo modo que Knuckles y volvió su mirada a los soldados: todos ellos les apuntaban con el láser de precisión de sus rifles y estaban equipados con gafas de visión nocturna.  
Sonic se sorprendió.  
- Valla, no tenia en cuenta esto…  
El comandante también se había equipado con unas .  
-¿Os creéis que somos aficionados? ¡nosotros estábamos preparado para el apagón ya que sabíamos que el experimento produciría uno!, aunque no me esperaba un segundo… -el comandante se sintió seguro al sorprender de ese modo a los intrusos-. En cambio, vosotros no veis más allá de vuestras narices.  
Los soldados y el comandante comenzaron a reír satisfechos por su triunfo, y burlándose de los derrotados. Sin embargo Sonic no daba signos de amedrentarse.  
-Creo que no os irá tan bien como queréis esa gafas de visión nocturna, Comandante -sonrió ligeramente.  
De repente, una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una manzana callo del cielo justo entre Sonic y los soldados. La esfera era de metal y justo al tocar suelo reboto ligeramente y se iluminó como el más radiante sol.  
-¡Knuckles¡ -grito Sonic, como señal para que su amigo actuara.  
–Sí –entendió Knuckles.  
Los soldados se taparon los ojos con sus manos dejando caer al suelo las armas. El comandante protegió su vista con su brazo y empezó a disparar hacia donde creía que estaban Sonic y Knuckles, intentando recordar su posición, antes de que todo se iluminara. También los soldados de cerca atacaron a ciegas donde estaban anteriormente los intrusos.  
La luz y los disparos duraron unos 20 segundos; el tiempo en el que bola estuvo emitiendo aquella luz. Durante ese corto tiempo estuvieron incapacitados durante un periodo de tiempo largo (como 30 segundos más o menos), hasta que la vista se les volvió a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. El comandante se quitó las gafas y tapándose con una mano y con la otra, sosteniendo el arma apuntado de frente, se acerco hacia la puerta, donde creía que encontraría los cuerpos de los intrusos. Se restregó los dedos en sus ojos para recuperar la visión cuando vio de que no había nada delante de él.  
-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió al no ver ni rastro-. ¡¡Buscadlos , buscadlos!! –gritó mientras se daba la vuelta.  
Los soldados cogieron sus rifles y emprendieron a correr, incluso con la gran molestia de los ojos casi cegados, otros todavía no se habían recuperado y no se movían.  
-¡Maldita sea!- maldijo enfurecido el comandante.

En esos momentos, en el cielo, la avioneta, que estaba bautizada con el nombre de "el Tornado" volaba por encima de las nubes.  
Sonic se sentó en el ala del tornado y dejó al chico apoyado en el mismo.  
-Ufff… estuvo cerca, gracias Tails –agradeció el erizo, mostrando una gran sonrisa, y mirando al joven piloto.  
Tails se quedó extrañado, después de ver a su amigos.  
-Sonic, ¿quién es ese chico?  
Sonic se quedó un rato pensativo, mientras lo observaba.  
-No lo sé, sólo sé que pidió mi ayuda -se encogió de hombros mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa carismática-, y no me podía negar.  
-Je, je, menudo chasco se habrán llevado estos al perderlo todo, ¿no? –sonrió Tails.  
Knuckles no les prestaba atención; miraba la esmeralda inerte que estaba apoyada en el tornado agarrada con su mano.  
-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – pensó para sus adentros.  
En ese momento el chico pronunció unas palabras, en su inconsciencia, que todos pudieron oír.  
-So... Sonic…  
Todos se sorprendieron. Tails miró a Sonic.  
-¿De verdad que no le conoces?  
Sonic negó con la cabeza, aún sorprendido. Pero luego se levantó, con aire determinante, dijo con decisión:  
-Es hora de volver, ¡¡rumbo hacia el Egg carrier!!  
-¡¡Sí, Señor!! –gritó Tails, mientras el tornado se alejaba de la base.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Eggman se encontraba en la sala principal del Eggcarrier tocándose el bigote y mirando al gran monitor que había en la sala, de repente Amy salió de una de las puertas de atrás.  
-¿Qué estás mirando con tanto entusiasmo Eggman ?  
Eggman se dio la vuelta y al verla se volvió a encarar hacia el monitor.  
-Nada en particular; estaba mirando las similitudes de este mundo y el nuestro –señaló uno de los muchos datos que enseñaba el gran monitor mientras que los otros dos pequeños mostraba unos modelos 3D de dos planetas.  
-Fíjate bien: gravedad, humedad, nivel de tecnología. También socialmente están a nuestro nivel en cuanto a política, monarquía… y demás cosas. Se podría decir que hemos ido a parar a un mundo idéntico al nuestro.  
Amy miró sin poderse enterar muy bien de todo lo que mostraba los monitores.  
-¿También hay Chaos Esmerals en "ese" mundo? –preguntó Amy con duda.  
-No creo -respondió sin pensárselo dos veces- precisamente creo que son las esmeraldas de nuestro mundo las que han ido a parar a este plano.  
De pronto, la megafonía resonó por toda la sala.  
-"Doctor Eggman, el tornado se acerca".  
Eggman se dio la vuelta y miró a Amy.  
-Veamos que tal les a ido –y dicho esto Eggman cogió rumbo a la plataforma que daba al exterior, Amy siguió sus pasos y se subió también.  
La plataforma, al tocar Eggman un botón de su panel, empezó a girar en su propio eje y se elevó abriendo una compuerta que daba al exterior de la gran fortaleza voladora.  
El cielo oscuro estaba en un silencio colosal, solo se oía los ruidos que emitía el Eggcarrer en sí. Al salir la plataforma, Eggman y Amy miraron hacia el cielo para visualizar el tornado.  
-¡¡Ahí está!! –gritó Amy, señalando a la dirección en donde se podía ver un pequeño destello que se acercaba a la fortaleza .  
Amy echó a correr hacia donde estaba la pista de aterrizaje, mientras Eggman iba a paso normal.

El tornado se acercaba a gran velocidad.  
-Aquí Tails, el tornado se encuentra próximo a la pista, ¿me la podéis iluminar? –el zorro se comunicaba mediante una radio.  
-Afirmativo, Tails -respondió una voz robótica.  
La pista de aterrizaje se iluminó marcando los limites laterales de la pista, y el tornado iba reduciendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a ella. El primer toque con el suelo hizo rebotar el neumático, que se apoyó en el suelo nuevamente, y rodó siguiendo la pista como un vehiculo más.  
El aeroplano se detuvo antes de que llegara hasta la posición de Amy y Eggman que estaban esperando fuera de la pista. El tornado emitió finalmente los ruidos propios que se escuchan en los motores que se están apagando, y Sonic y Knuckles saltaron al suelo del Eggcarrier.  
Sonic miró a Eggaman y a Amy, que les esperaban, y les saludó con un gesto de la mano y una fresca sonrisa. La joven eriza no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de echar a correr hacia Sonic.  
-¡¡Sonic!! –gritó Amy al abrazarlo con mucha ternura-. Me alegro que todo haya ido bien.  
Le cogió de la cabeza y le miró a ambos lados de la misma para ver si había rasguños.  
Sonic, un poco molesto, se dejaba hacer, y enseguida Amy le dejó y le miró con una gran sonrisa.  
¡Ejem! –carraspeó Eggman que se acercó desde detrás de Amy-, habréis conseguido ya la Master Esmerald ¿no? –preguntó frescamente.  
Knuckles lo observó fijamente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara a bordo del Tornado. Ahí se mostraba la gran esmeralda agarrada con algún tipo de anclaje preparado especialmente para ella (como el gancho que se veía en el final del videojuego de Sonic y Knuckles).  
-¿Hmm? -Eggman se extrañó al ver a un chico tumbado inconciente encima del tornado-. ¿Quien es este chico?  
Tails bajó del tornado y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, siguiendo el estiramiento sus dos colas .  
-Es un chico que ha rescatado Sonic del laboratorio de esos hombres –declaró con mucha naturalidad.  
Eggman se acercó al chico, extrañado.  
-Sonic, ¿te dedicas a involucrar a chicos jóvenes en un asalto a una base? -se dió la vuelta mirando al erizo como esperando una contestación.  
Sonic se puso algo serio, de pronto.  
-Estaba encerrado en una especie de contenedor relleno de líquido y atado con cables por todos los lados. Por lo visto experimentaban algo con él.  
El erizo azul se acercó a Eggman, se subió al tornado, recogió al muchacho y volvió a bajar de un salto.  
-¿Puedes hacer algo? -le preguntó al doctor estirando sus brazos como queriendo cederle al joven.  
-Sabes tan bien como yo que a mí no se me dan bien las personas; tendría posibilidades si tuviera algún tornillo.  
Eggman estiro los brazos y cogió al chico, mientras Sonic se limitó a pasar por su lado y se dirigió hacia dentro de la base.  
-¿Qué tiene este chico que tanto te ha llamado la atención? –le preguntó Eggman sin perder de vista al erizo que ahora estaba de espaldas a él.  
Sonic miró por encima de su hombro y en un claro gesto de duda levantó las manos y los hombros, y encogiendo la cabeza contestó:  
-No lo sé. Solo sé que hice lo correcto en ese momento –bajó los brazos y siguió caminando.  
Amy siguió los pasos de Sonic.  
-¡¡Sooooniiiiiic!! ¡¡Espérame!! –ella echó una ligera carrera hasta llegar hasta Sonic.  
Knuckles no dijo nada y pasó por al lado con la Esmeralda Maestra a cuestas.  
Eggman miró donde estaba Tails el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y apoyado al tornado. Al percatarse que Eggman le miraba descruzo los brazos y se acercó a él.  
-Te echaré un cable con el chico, puede que entre los dos hagamos algo.  
Eggman comenzó a caminar junto con Tails con el chico a cuestas.

En la base militar, los soldados patrullaban los pasillos, ya con la iluminación recuperada, y los doctores apuntaban en las libretas algún detalle que hubiesen visto del asalto que habían sufrido.  
La gran cantidad de doctores se acumulaban en la sala donde antes hubiera estado el chico encerrado en el gran tanque, que ahora demostraba un estado de gran deterioro con un gran agujero en medio. Estaba activos, anotando, comprobando los ordenadores o mirando en rincones de la sala, mientras los soldados ayudaban en las tareas de enumeración de los daños producidos.  
A todo esto, el doctor que llevaba la investigación en sí, y que la encabezaba, estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala auxiliar, donde estuvieron todos durante el ataque, a diferencia del resto de la base. Pocos doctores habían en esta sala; cuatro gatos contados que miraban resultados y datos en la pantalla.  
El comandante entró por la puerta sin mostrar estado de ánimo alguno como de si de un robot se tratase, se acercó al doctor y le saludó militarmente (poniendo la mano en plano a la frente y firme).  
-Los daños han sido menos de lo esperado, ninguno de nuestros hombres, o cualquiera que trabajara aquí, ha resultado herido o muerto- el tono, de pronto, sonó mas triste-. En cambio… La misión de proteger a esa preciada piedra y al experimento ha sido un fracaso por parte del equipo de seguridad.  
Bajó el brazo y se puso ambas manos detrás a la altura de la cintura.  
El doctor permaneció por un momento sin gesticular palabra alguna y observó al comandante, mientras se ponía más cómodo.  
-Habrá podido comprobar el poder que poseen aquellos que han intervenido en la base, ¿verdad, comandante?  
El aludido tragó saliva ligeramente sin decir nada ni perder la compostura.  
El doctor se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida.  
-Avisen a los doctores de que el " CX-1 " será activado en breve, que le preparen y me avisen previamente para la supervisión –ordenó.  
El coronel se no se dio la vuelta siquiera y con un tono de preocupación tan solo se limitó a decir:  
-¡Sí señor !  
-No todo esta perdido...

--

agradezco mucho la ayuda de Lea que se a molestado en corregirme mis " cagadas " XP


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y percatándose de estar en una sala totalmente a oscuras, el chico se tocó la cara tumbado como si de un largo sueño se tratara, y se reincorporó en la cama en la cual no veía ni la pared que tenia delante suyo. Agotado, empezó a tocar una pared que había a su lado hasta que encontró un interruptor, que al accionarlo abrió una puerta que daba a un pasillo iluminado.

El chico cerró los ojos de la cantidad de luz que entró después de estar expuesto a tanta oscuridad y se levantó dispuesto a acercarse a la salida.

Se asomó, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, y al no ver presencia alguna empezó a caminar, pero al salir de la sala se percató que tenía un traje negro aferrado a la piel (como el ropaje de un buceador). Dormido todavía , no le dio más importancia y continuó el pasillo apoyado en la pared con una mano para no perder el equilibrio.

-Dios... que cansado que estoy... parece que he estado durmiendo un siglo entero... -murmuraba débilmente y con voz somnolienta.

El pasillo se salía de lógica al ser todo metalizado y con respectivas señales luminosas en ella.

Al llegar al final una puerta con un cartel de "hangar" detenía sus pasos. Lo observó con ojos adormilados, miró por el marco de la puerta y avistó cerca de su mano izquierda un pequeño panel con dos botones, uno rojo y otro verde, pulsando el verde la puerta se le abrió dando paso a una sala oscura en la cual comenzaron a encenderse las luces poco a poco.

El chico se adentró en ella sin dudar, caminando recto y mirando en todas direcciones, con cara de cansancio, se restregó el brazo por los ojos para despejarse un poco más para ver si podía entender la situación, cosa que comprobó que no servia de mucho.

Al mirar de frente se percató que lo único que había en a sala era un aeroplano de color azul aparcado en medio de ella. Sin si quiera vacilar, se acercó lentamente y al quedarse a su altura y a la distancia suficiente observó detenidamente cada detalle del mismo.

-El Tornado 2 ... -salieron de sus labios estas palabras, de manera instintiva, al tiempo que él mismo se sorprendía, ya que era la primera vez que veía aparato semejante-. Pero... ¿cómo demonios sé el nombre de algo que nunca he visto?

Dio dos pasos atrás, desconcertado y asustado por su propia reacción. Inconcientemente, su pulso se aceleró y de pronto un pitido que venia de su interior le empezó a azotar su cabeza la cual se agarró con rabia con las manos. El dolor de aquel sonido desagradable y molesto, que solo lo oía él, hacía que en su rostro se expresara un dejo de angustia, y durante tal sufrimiento unas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza.

Las imágenes mostraban a un joven zorro de dos colas subido en el aeroplano junto a un erizo azul que estaba apoyado en el ala del mismo. El joven vio que el zorro tocaba unos botones del panel y al instante del aeroplano surgió una garra que cogía al erizo y acto seguido el avión comenzó a "modificare" a una versión mas cercana a una pequeña nave .

La escena que se mostró en su mente se cortó y con ella el ruido y el dolor desaparecieron. El chico volvió a abrir sus ojos y forzándose para recuperar el aliento miró nuevamente al avión.

-Este es... el Tornado 2..., no tengo... la menor duda de ello... - jadeó entrecortadamente mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se miró a la altura de su cintura su mano izquierda y volviendo la vista al avión, acercó su mano para entrar en contacto con él.

Momento previo a su roce, la puerta de atrás se abrió y el chico se escondió detrás del Tornado a toda prisa para no ser visto, sin saber que era lo que había entrado. Apoyó su espalda contra el frío metal y respirando rápidamente por lo nervios, al poco se percató, al dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo por debajo del Tornado, de que el tren de aterrizaje levantaba levemente el avión con lo que dejaba una zona sin cubrir. El joven, más nervioso ahora, miró hacia todas direcciones desde la perspectiva que tenía y fijó su atención en una puerta en frente suyo con otro panel como la anterior. La adrenalina provocó que su respiración se acelerara aún más y esperó el momento oportuno para echar a correr en dirección a ella. No quería ser descubierto pero sabía que era imposible y que lo único que le quedaba era esa puerta. Intentó esperar pero entonces escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba hacia donde él estaba, y a continuación el chasis del tornado bajó levemente como si alguien se subiese encima.

El chico cerró los ojos y se impulsó hacia la puerta que no había perdido de vista desde el momento que la vislumbrara, y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás.

-¡Eehh! ¡¡Espera!! -se escuchó desde encima del Tornado, pero el chico siguió corriendo sin ninguna intención de detenerse para mirar la cara de quien le llamaba.

Al llegar a la puerta pulsó frenéticamente y consecutivamente el botón verde, al igual que lo hizo para entrar, y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un aire frió que delató el camino de la salida. Sin pensárselo dos veces el joven corrió hacia el exterior, mirando en todas direcciones, pero solo veía el suelo de tal base metálica donde estaba cerrado y el gran cielo estrellado de una noche fría, y en frente se evidenciaba que se acababa el camino echo de metal.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡desde hoy podré huir de este lugar! –se decía sin dejar de correr.

Pero sus ilusiones de salir, de lo que a él le parecía una pesadilla, se desvanecieron en el momento en el que llegó al extremo metálico de la zona, donde tuvo que frenar bruscamente y aguantar el equilibrio para no caer.

-¡¡Mierda!! –gritó al ver que debajo de la base el mundo se perdía en un mar de nubes-. ¡¡Joder, es una base aérea!!

Sus ojos observaron por todos los lados, pero el mar de nubes no acababa nunca.

-Si saltas desde esta altura acabaras echo puré -le habló una voz muy diferente a la que había en el hangar donde estaba el Tornado 2.

El chico, asustado, se dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar y ver a aquel que le hablaba: era el erizo azul que había visto hace nada en aquel Flashback con el Tornado. El erizo lo miraba con las dos manos apoyado en su cintura. Y él se sorprendió al verle .

-¿Sonic ?- fue lo primero que soltó el chico, con lo que sorprendió al erizo que no perdía de vista al joven que estaba rozando los limites de Egg carrier.

-¡Sonic! -una voz se escuchó desde detrás del erizo el cual se limitó a mirar por encima de su hombro a su compañero de dos colas, Tails, que se acercaba apresuradamente hacia él.

-¿Tails ? -el chico pronunció también el nombre del zorro nada mas verlo.

-¡Sonic, lo encontraste! -exclamó con alivio Tails, y se detuvo a la altura de Sonic-, estaba en el hangar y salió disparado hacia fuera. Suerte que lo has parado.

Sonic observó a Tails y luego se volvió a mirar al chico. Fue entonces cuando sugirió:

-Será mejor que entremos en el Egg Carrier; aquí fuera una simple turbulencia nos podría lanzar disparados a los tres fuera de la base...

-¡¡Sonic, Tails!!- gritó entonces el chico con total alegría, al recuperarse de la impresión.

Las caras de Sonic y Tails se quedaron extrañadas al ver la reacción del joven que hasta hacía pocos momentos estaba nervioso pero en cambio ahora su expresión reflejaba una alegría desbordante. El erizo y el zorro se observaron extrañados, y luego Sonic, mirándole nuevamente, le hablo:

-¿Nos conocemos de algo ? -preguntó mientras se señalaba su cara.

-¿Que si te conozco? ¡Claro que te conozco! Eres Sonic el erizo, ¡eres mi héroe desde que era muy pequeño! -el joven ahora hablaba con un entusiasmo desbordado y parecía haberse olvidado completamente de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

Sonic estaba perplejo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba presenciando; él no conocía de nada a este chico, pero no obstante el chaval daba a entender, por su expresión y palabras, que era fiel seguidor del erizo.

-¡Y tú eres Tails! -continuó hablando el chico-, tu verdadero nombre es "Miles" Prower y el avión que hay en el hangar es el Tornado 2, el que usaste precisamente para alcanzar esta base: el Egg Carrier.

Tails no daba credibilidad a lo que escuchaban sus oídos, el chico había contado con sumo detalle lo del asalto al Egg carrier cuando se suponía que los únicos presentes en aquel entonces eran Sonic y él mismo.

-Sonic, este chico nos conoce muchísimo, pero a mí tampoco me suena su cara -las palabras de Tails no sorprendían más al erizo que no daba crédito a lo que sucedía.

Este preguntó:

-¿Y no te acuerdas de nada antes de despertar en esta base?

-Hmmm... No… si te soy sincero no recuerdo nada de antes de despertar aquí... -la expresión del chico era ahora de duda al caer en ese detalle.

-Mejor vallamos dentro -sugirió Sonic, al que no le pasó desapercibido el gesto del chico-, habrá que ponerse al corriente...

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el interior del Egg carrier


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4

De camino por los pasillos del Eggcarrier, con rumbo a la sala principal, los tres caminaban a un paso tranquilo. Tails les seguía a dos metros de separación mientras observaba como aquel joven le explicaba a Sonic lo que le sorprendió su aventura en Ark (este se alegraba por ello pero sin dejarse de sorprender del conocimiento de su nuevo amigo). Muchas dudas le entraban al joven zorro contra más se acercaban a la sala central.

De llegada a la misma, Eggman se encontraba en lo más lejano de la cámara, donde una pantalla de enormes dimensiones mostraba datos moviéndose por ella.

Sonic se encaminó hacia él junto a Tails mientras que el joven, atónito ante la gran maravilla tecnológica que tenia enfrente, se quedó en su lugar.

Había robots sueltos y autómatas limpiando el recinto del mismo modo que una chacha lo haría, en una sala donde la planta superior estaba conectada entre sus lados por tres puentes: un rail verde brillante daba a entender que era el famoso transportador que llevaba al exterior. Detrás suyo, observó que la corredera surgía de una de las tres puertas que habían en el fondo de la gran sala.

Sin más demora, se encaminó hacia Sonic y Tails, acelerando un poco el paso para alcanzarlos.

Eggman contemplaba la gran pantalla, mientras caminaba de lado a lado de la parte más alta de la sala, abstraído en sus pensamientos, sin advertir tan siquiera que Sonic y Tails se le acercaba por la espalda; se detenía, se tocaba la barbilla y volvía a caminar hacia otro lado.

-¡¡¡Eggman!!! –vociferó el erizo para alertarle de su presencia. El doctor se dió la vuelta sorprendido .

-¡Valla!, no esperaba que vinieras aho... -Eggman dejó la frase inacabada al percatarse de que alguien a quien no conocía estaba con ellos.

Lo observó desde lo alto del panel y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la altura de ellos.

-¿Qué tal Eggman? –saludó el joven efusivamente con total confianza.

El asombró de Eggman fue en aumento.

-¿Acaso vas diciendo mi nombre por ahí? –y dirigió su mirada al erizo que se encontraba a su lado.

Sonic negó simpáticamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que eres el que menos necesitas presentación, Eggman .

Eggman volvió de nuevo la vista a aquel chico, que le miraba tranquilo, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que quien estaba frente a él era al gran genio doctor Eggman, y el parecía saberlo muy bien.

Eggman se aclaró la garganta y le dio la bienvenida. Luego se sentaron improvisadamente en los escalones del Eggcarrier decididos a resolver dudas y cuestiones. Muchas eran las preguntas que le formularon al joven; si recordaba algo, quien era, y lo más importante: de que los conocía.

El joven no pudo responder con exactitud las anteriores puesto que no recordaba nada de él mismo, sin embargo accedió con gusto a aclararles esta última cuestión y relató con gran énfasis situaciones que ellos habían vivido: Ark, la invasión de los Black Arms, Chaos… Aunque obvió todo aquello que tratara sobre lo personal de cada uno. Pensó que seria lo mejor para no producir problemas. Igualmente, ellos no daban abasto con tanta sorpresa. Amy se incorporó pronto a la reunión durante la explicación: ella tampoco daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Cómo puede ser que sepas tanto de nosotros –le interrumpió repentinamente Eggman-, si jamás te hemos visto…?

El chico dudó, desconocía de donde le nacían esos recuerdos. Sólo sabía que existían en algún lugar de su mente y que ellos estaban ahí, en aquel mismo lugar, para corroborarlo.

-Si te soy sincero, no lo sé… -Puso una expresión de tristeza como si de verdad le apesadumbrara no poder aclarar aquella extraña situación-. Sólo sé que de manera instintiva a Sonic lo considero como a un amigo y que vosotros sois muy importantes para mí. Si no, no entiendo como únicamente soy capaz de acordarme de vosotros y no acordarme de mí mismo, siquiera…

Sonic le miró, alegrándose de su sinceridad y descartó inmediatamente la posibilidad de que podría tratarse de un enemigo, pero la incoherencia de la situación dejó una gran duda suspendida en el ambiente.

Eggman también estaba mas tranquilo, aunque no tanto como Sonic.

-Tengo unos pocos conocimientos de medicina, y de la poca que sé puedo asegurar que no tienes nada de especial que te separe de un humano normal y corriente.

-Sus niveles sanguíneos son de lo mas normales y no tiene ninguna modificación genética –le apuntó Tails.

El chico se extrañó al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Cómo?

Eggman se extrañó y después de un momento le preguntó:

-¿No sabías que Sonic y Knuckles te encontraron dentro de una base militar encerrado en un tanque de investigación?

-¿Cómo dices? –exclamó el joven. Su rostro alarmado expresaba todo su desconcierto, incapaz de ocultarlo. En aquellos momentos era como un libro abierto.

El doctor no iba mal encaminado: el haber estado encerrado en un laboratorio era un recuerdo que el joven no tenía en su memoria, de momento. Él suspiró y se miró las manos. Sonic, que lo tenia cerca, le calmó poniéndole la mano encima de su hombro.

-Tranquilo, estuvieras donde estuvieras eso es cosa del pasado, y dicen que estas bien…

Pero no logró tranquilizarle mucho. Las palabras no sacaban del asombro al chico que no paraba de mirarse.

-¿Cuanto tiempo…, llevo encerrado? –dijo al fin.

Eggman le dio la espalda.

-Desconozco la fecha, tan siquiera esperábamos encontrar a nadie dentro, exceptuando, claro está, a los guardias de turno -se giró de nuevo de frente y entonces el joven apreció un leve dejo de gravedad en el rostro semioculto por el gran bigote-, pero desde que estás con nosotros has tardado cinco días en recuperar el conocimiento.

Aquello tan sólo consiguió ponerlo más nervioso y desorientado.

-Cinco días…

-Alegra esa cara –intentó animarlo Sonic y le propinó una ligera palmada en la espalda mientras le sonreía.

-Cinco días… más lo que desconocéis… -susurró. Luego se echó las manos a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia arriba.

Al poco rato, una de las compuertas del fondo se abrió permitiendo el paso al equidna, y Sonic miró como este se dirigía hacia ellos con cara de preocupado. Knuckles se detuvo delante del grupo y todos se quedaron calados al ver una expresión molesta en su rostro. Con seguridad traía malas noticias.

-Sonic, desde que llegamos no he dejado de vigilar a la Master Esmerald y cada vez está peor: está perdiendo más poder a cada momento que pasa. Pero, en cambio, noto como si el Eggcarrier estuviera desbordado de esa misma energía.

-¿Energía? –preguntó extrañado Eggman?-, precisamente el Eggcarrier no necesita tan siquiera la energía de las chaos esmerald, por no decir que no hay sistema de catalizador de dicha energía como el que tenia en el Death Egg.

Knuckles no se sorprendió .

-Lo sé, y aún así, en el Eggcarrier noto como la energía de la Master Esmerald está por todas partes. No afecta para nada, pero ahí está. Es como si hubiera una fuga en la misma Master Esmelald…

El silencio volvió mientras todos reflexionaban. El joven volvió a mantener de nuevo la compostura aunque seguía algo entristecido por su situación.

-Entonces sólo tenemos que…

La frase de Eggman se cortó por un inesperado aviso de megafonía:

-ALERTA, ALERTA, MISÍLES DIRIGIENDOSE AL EGGCARRIER. REPITO: MISILES DIRIGIENDOSE AL EGGCARRIER --- la alarma saltó a tal aviso y todos miraron hacia arriba.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! –exclamó Eggman-. ¿Cómo han…?

Un gran estruendo y una tremenda sacudida, que estremecieron todo el Eggcarrier, hicieron callar a Eggman e incluso Tails y Knuckles se cayeron de culo al piso. Eggman pudo aguantar su posición abriéndose de piernas y usando los brazos para no perder el equilibrio, mientras Amy se acercó a Sonic, que aún seguía sentado, y se agarró a un brazo, y el joven se agarró con las manos al escalón.

-¡¿Nos atacan?! –preguntó Tails intentando incorporarse.

Sonic se puso de pie mientras la sacudida iba cediendo.

-Eso parece.

Eggman echó a correr escaleras arriba para llegar al panel y se puso a tocar teclas como loco.

-¡¡¡Mierda!!!, ¡¿cómo es posible que se acercaran sin ser vistos?!

La metálica voz resonaba por todo el Eggcarrier mientras una luz roja giratoria envolvía las estancias de la nave.

¡¡Eggman!! –llamó Sonic-, ¡¡abreme la esclusa al exterior, voy a salir !!!

Eggman no se detenía en lo que hacía, pero cogió el recado mientras introducía al mismo tiempo la orden de apertura. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba: los mecanismos no respondían.

-¡¡Han destrozado el acceso de salida principal, estamos encerrados!!

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Sonic alarmado, su cara enrabietada lo decía todo.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –este era Knuckles que había conseguido levantarse.

Al volverse hacia él, el equidna puedo apreciar un gesto de resolución en la mirada de Sonic.

-Pues saldremos por donde entramos la primera vez.

El joven le miró impresionado, comprendiendo en el acto.

-¡Por el Sky Deck!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el joven. Era cierto que aquel extraño chico sabía cosas inusuales sobre ellos y del mundo que les rodeaba pero no acababan de acostumbrarse a ello y les costaba no sorprenderse al ver que tenia conocimiento de las zonas de la nave.

-Es imposible… -dijo Eggman, al fin.

-¿Por qué, Eggman? –cuestionó Tails.

-Al Eggcarrier lo retoqué para que el Sky Deck quedara inutilizado en caso de emergencias –explicó este, sin parar de teclear frenéticamente-, ya que he equipado arsenal por esa zona.

-¡Mierda! –gruñó Sonic. Se frustraba contra más veía que no podía hacer nada.

Eggman acabo el tecleteo. Pulsando un último botón la pantalla mostró una imagen del cielo del exterior al atardecer. Algo se atisbaba en el horizonte y todos miraron para ver si podían ver de donde provenían esos misiles.

Tails saltó de un grito:

-¡¡¡Ahí –señaló en la pantalla; todos centrando la vista en ese punto.

Eggman volvió a pulsar unas cuantas teclas más que le permitieron enfocar para hacer zoom.

En efecto el zorro iba por buen camino: tres aviones negros se situaban detrás de la nave. Parecían diferentes a los cazas convencionales.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Eggman acercando tanto la cara a la pantalla que casi la tocaba con la nariz.

Tails no dudó ni un instante e incorporándose delante de Eggman comenzó a teclear él también.

-Lo sabremos enseguida.

Todos en la sala estaban atentos a lo que Eggman y Tails hacían ya que tendrían que planear algo ante un posible ataque.

-Ya está –confirmó Tails, parte de la pantalla que enfocaba el cielo se dividió para dar una imagen informativa en 3D sobre los cazas. Tails se sorprendió mientras leía la información que se mostraba de ellos-. Son unidades GHOST: unidades preparadas para que los radares no detecten su presencia. Incluso…, ¡pueden transportar armamento nuclear!

La frase final de Tails provocó que a todos se les helara momentáneamente la sangre ante la amenaza que se les avecinaba.

-No se andan con chiquitas –bromeó Eggman en un vano intento por mantener la calma. Y apartó al zorro que tenía delante-. Si no podéis salir, lo único que queda es usar toda la artillería que tiene esta belleza para demostrarles que pie calzo.

Y justo cuando iba a emitir la orden por teclado, una voz sonó por megafonía.

--NO LO HAGA DOCTOR.

Eggman se detuvo sorprendido y todos volvieron a mirar hacia arriba.

--YA ME ENCARGO YO DE ELLOS --la megafonía se apagó sin más.

-Esa es… -murmuró Amy con sorpresa.

-¡¡La voz de Shadow!! -la cara del erizo mostraba una tremenda alegría al oír a su camarada.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Fuera del Eggcarrier, justo en la pista de aterrizaje del mismo, se encontraba el erizo negro que había dado la voz por megafonía. Un rojo atardecer y una brisa provocada por la velocidad de la nave movía las púas del erizo el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando fríamente hacia el horizonte donde estaban los cazas.  
-Omega, ¿cual de los tres supone una amenaza? –preguntó.  
Justo por su lado pasó Omega, que se adelantó un metro por delante de Shadow. Las palabras resonaron con ruido electrónico, sonidos a los que Shadow estaba acostumbrado, pero eran claras y concisas.  
-La aeronave situada en medio de la posición contiene un misil con contenido de plutonio está al 70% de armase -Omega se giró a Shadow-. Las otras dos solo disponen de misiles con ligeras cargas explosivas.  
-Vas a necesitar ayuda -una voz femenina con un toque de madurez surgió detrás de ellos.  
Shadow miró por encima de su hombro.  
-No hace falta que vengas Rouge, ya me encargo yo de ellos.  
La joven murciélago estaba sentada encima de uno de los cañones del eggcarrier que apuntaban al cielo, y le enseñó la palma de su mano a Shadow .  
-¿Con cinco minutos tendrás suficiente? –preguntó la chica.  
A Shadow le hizo gracia y contestó sonriendo:  
-¡Je!, con dos me basto .  
Omega miró hacia el horizonte y luego abrió una trampilla donde sacó una Chaos Esmerald.  
-La unidad cargada con plutonio se encuentra a 28º al oeste a 38 metros de distancia –analizó el robot.  
Shadow descruzó los brazos y empezó a caminar hacia Omega el cual le pasó la esmeralda que el erizo recogió sin pararse.

------------------En los cazas-------------------  
El piloto del avión líder pasaba orden.  
-Aquí águila 1, objetivo dañado por misil "zorro 3", no se pueden evaluar los daños pero el objetivo sigue su rumbo .  
La espera se hizo corta al responder la radio.  
-Aquí base "Epsilon", permiso para atacar con toda la artillería, impedir que las B.O.W. salgan de esa nave.  
-Recibido "Epsilon " –contestó el piloto del avión líder-, águila 1, 2 y 3 en posición para realizar un ataque masivo, cargad todos los misiles.  
Los pilotos comenzaron a tocar controles para preparar el ataque. El piloto líder del escuadrón abrió la pantalla de visualización.  
-Visualizando al objetivo… -pero su frase se interrumpió repentinamente-, ¿pero, qué…?  
-Aquí base "Epsilon" informe de la visualización.  
-¡¡¡Hay B.O.W en la cubierta!!! –exclamó el piloto líder.  
La pantalla mostraba a Shadow caminando tranquilamente por la pista de aterrizaje de camino hacia ellos.  
-¡¡¡Orden de disparar a la que los misiles estén cargados!!! –ordenó la voz de la radio.  
El piloto apartó la vista para tocar un pequeño teclado de su izquierda, pero al volver la vista el erizo ya no estaba.  
-¿Pero qué…? -unos toques en su cubierta de cristal hicieron que mirara hacia arriba.  
La sorpresa no fue otra que encontrarse al erizo encima de su avión como si nada. Él estaba la mar de tranquilo mientras que al piloto no salía de su asombro mirándole con ojos como platos.  
Shadow echó su mano hacia atrás, para impulsarse y coger fuerza, y atravesó la cubierta de cristal con un golpe de puño. El piloto se tapó la cara, protegiéndose de los cristales que saltaban por los aires y Shadow le cogió del cuello con su mano derecha. El viento entró en la cabina impidiendo al piloto abrir los ojos.  
-¿Quiénes sois? –inquirió Shadow mientras contemplaba como el asustado hombre no mostraba resistencia alguna, paralizado por el shock de la escena.  
Al ver que no respondía, alargó su brazo izquierdo hasta una palanca roja que se encontraba al lado del asiento, y tiró de ella con la ayuda de sólo dos dedos (ya que usaba los otros tres para aguantar las Chaos Esmerald ). Una pequeña sacudida soltó de su fijación el asiento.  
-¡Adiós! -el erizo saltó de espaldas al vacío, dejándose caer, mientras el asiento, a los pocos segundos, salió disparado por los aires con el piloto atado a él, abriéndose más tarde el paracaídas.  
El avión al poco rato empezó a descender y tambaleándose después al no tener un piloto que lo controlara.  
Shadow, en la caída, miró al siguiente avión que estaba en una posición mas adelantada, y alzó la Chaos Esmerald.  
-¡Chaos control! –gritó, e inmediatamente se tele-transportó encima del otro caza.  
El piloto también se asustó ya que no sabia nada de lo sucedido a su líder por que preparaba el ataque. Este, un poco más conciente, buscó de su cintura una pistola y apuntó a Shadow el cual se apartó a tiempo cuando el piloto disparó. El pobre infeliz no sabía lo que hacía y su consecuencia fue recibir una tremenda presión que hizo saltar la cubierta de cristal. Él se cubrió los ojos con los brazos por un momento y al destaparse volvió a mirar al erizo que estaba en la misma posición de antes. Ante la duda, apuntó con su pistola y volvió a disparar, pero esta vez con la diferencia que el disparo fue nulo: ¡No tenía balas! El piloto contempló sorprendido la pistola y vio que le faltaba el cargador, luego sus ojos pasaron a mirar al enemigo: el cargador se encontraba en una de sus manos.  
-¿De dónde venís? Dímelo, o si no...  
Shadow cortó su frase al percatarse que el tercer caza se colocaba detrás suyo. Shadow miro por encima de su hombro .  
-Aquí caza 3 a torre de control –llamó el piloto del tercer caza-, solicito orden de ataque contra el 2º caza que tiene un B.O.W encima.  
-Recibido , disparen –le contestó su radio.  
El caza se alineó con el que tenia enfrente. Shadow miró al piloto del caza donde él estaba.  
-Tu amigo tiene prisa, así que será mejor que respondas –apremió.  
El miedo se apoderó del piloto que buscó como loco la palanca de emergencia y tiró de ella, momento en el que el caza perseguidor lanzo un misil.  
Una explosión de gran tamaño iluminó el cielo atardecido.  
-Aquí águila 3, objetivo destruido…  
-Yo no estoy tan seguro –le interrumpió Shadow.  
El piloto del caza 3 miró hacia arriba, en donde creía que había venido la voz, y no vio nada, pero al escudriñar a los lados vio como el erizo estaba en un ala de su caza tan fresco, con el compañero del caza derribado al lado, que soltó y calló al vacío abriéndose el paracaídas a los pocos segundos.  
El soldado no dudó y tiró de la palanca de emergencia saliendo disparado poco después de saltar la cubierta de la cabina .  
Shadow miró hacia arriba viendo como el asiento se alzaba por los aires, se agachó para coger impulso y saltó detrás del asiento.  
El piloto, que estaba calmado al escapar de esa pesadilla, se asustó al recibir una ligera sacudida de su asiento, se giró hacia su lado derecho y ahí estaba ese erizo.  
-¡¡¡Aaaaah!!! –gritó el hombre-, ¡¡no me mates!!!  
Shadow se quedó observándolo seriamente.  
-¿De qué fuerza militar procedéis? ¿Quien os envía?  
El soldado cerraba los ojos con miedo a ser atacado. Shadow veía que era una pérdida de tiempo quedarse ahí. Volvió a mirar al soldado y descubrió una insignia en el brazo derecho. La cogió y la arrancó del uniforme del piloto, saltando al vacío nuevamente.

---------------- Pista de aterrizaje del Eggcarrier -----------------------  
Rouge y Omega estaban esperando tranquilamente el regreso de Shadow, incluso de ver una explosión en medio del cielo.  
-Sí que tarda -la murciélago balanceaba sus piernas mientras su cara mostraba un ligero aburrimiento.  
Omega, sin moverse, habló:  
-Ya está aquí.  
En ese momento Shadow apareció entre ellos dos, sosteniendo la Chaos Esmerald a la altura de la cintura, y miró a sus compañeros sin mostrar emoción alguna.  
-Omega… -el robot se giró al escuchar su nombre-. ¿Cuanto he tardado?  
-Desde la realización del primer Chaos Control hasta la vuelta, el tiempo transcurrido ha sido de un minuto, cincuenta y ocho segundos.  
Shadow gesticuló una sonrisa mientras miraba a Rouge que también sonreía.  
-Tendríamos que haber contado desde el momento que cogiste la Chaos esmerald –pronunció con sarcasmo la murciélago y le guiñó el ojo con ganas de picarlo.  
-Nunca sabes perder -Shadow empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del Eggcarrier .  
-Nunca pierdo: sólo dejo ganar -Shadow la miraba mientras se dirigía a la entrada.  
Rouge y Omega le siguieron, pero la puerta había quedado bloqueada por el misil recibido de los cazas. Miraron de lado a lado.  
-Tardaran un promedio medio de una hora en reparar este destrozo –analizó Omega.  
Shadow volvió a levantar la Chaos esmerald cerca de sus compañeros.  
-No tenemos una hora. ¡¡¡Chaos Control!!!

----------------Interior del Eggcarrier ----------------  
Sonic y los demás visualizaron la batalla desde la sala central al quedarse fuera de combate por culpa del bloqueo de la salida del Eggcarrier.  
-Este Shadow… -dijo Sonic sonriendo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza-. Nunca deja espacio para las sorpresas.  
En ese momento, en el centro de la misma sala, Shadow, Omega y Rouge aparecían después de un fuerte resplandor .  
-¡¡¡Shadow, Rouge, Omega!!! -Tails se puso más contento que el resto al ver entrar al equipo Dark .  
Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban todos los demás. Shadow se detuvo al ver al chico, lo observó frunciendo el ceño y le señalo:  
-Nos han encontrado por que tiene un localizador.  
Todos se quedaron asombrados menos Rouge y Omega.  
-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos.  
La sorpresa también afectó al joven y Omega se giró para contemplarlo.  
-Lleva un dispositivo de localización con codificación de nivel bajo –declaró con su voz metálica e inexpresiva.  
-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Amy, extrañada.  
-Es un localizador que, aparte de delatar su posición, quien desconozca lo que es, le salta un mensaje de peligro biológico –le contestó Rouge. Luego se calló pocos segundos y remató-: una B.O.W.  
Eggman se echó la mano a la barbilla y la empezó a acariciar.  
-¿Cómo es posible? ninguno de mis sistemas de rastreo a detectado señal alguna…  
-La difusión del mensaje se activa a un radio de un kilómetro –interrumpió Omega a Eggman-, trescientos veinticuatro metros, es fácil encontrar la ubicación al generar un punto en blanco.  
Al escuchar esto Tails se sorprendió, pero tenia dudas .  
-¿Cómo es posible?, si hubiera sido como vosotros decís, los radares del Tornado hubieran reaccionado cuando fuimos a por la Master Esmerald, y luego el Eggcarrier tendría que haber reaccionado también cuando volvimos.  
-Puede que el localizador en cuestión use un sistema de activación con control remoto a cierta distancia… –contestó Rouge, pero Omega volvió a interrumpir.  
-Las posibilidades de que el localizador estuviera programado para activarse en un cierto tiempo después del rescate es de un 80%.  
Knuckles no se enteraba de misa a la mitad.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que en estos precisos momentos nos pueden localizar con facilidad? –intentó aclarar el equidna.  
-No sólo eso –le explicó Eggman- sino que está emitiendo un mensaje de peligro biológico precisamente para que todo tipo de gobierno y fuerzas militares intenten detenernos... –y dicho esto, el científico se paró a pensar que posibilidades tenían.  
Pero de pronto, Sonic preguntó:  
-¿Y si le quitamos el traje?  
-El traje está a presión con el cuerpo, no tiene ni cremalleras ni cerrojos, es casi imposible sacarlo sin que reciba daño... –le reveló Tails.  
El joven estaba inquieto al ver esa conversación que tenían entre ellos.  
-C-cómo… -se puso nervioso-. ¿Qué… qué podemos hacer…?  
Shadow se cruzó de brazos.  
-Principalmente tendremos que encontrar el localizador dentro de tu traje, y mientras –volteó mirando a los demás- tendremos que prepararnos ya que un posible contraataque podría estar de camino .  
-Tails, ven conmigo –le reclamó Eggman al joven zorro-, tendremos que buscar ese localizador.  
Este asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al chaval.  
-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien -Tails guiñó un ojo para calmar al chico y los tres cruzaron la sala a paso normal.  
Mientras caminaban, Tails hablaba con el chico para tranquilizarlo aún más, cosa que poco a poco conseguía mientras Eggman miraba por detrás el traje.  
Los demás se unieron en circulo.  
-Bien, ¡entonces a prepararse! –animó Sonic alzando el puño vivamente.  
-Yo me encargaré de ver el estado del Eggcarrier y preparar el ataque –propuso Omega-. Enviaré a un robot a reparar las zonas afectadas –y dicho esto, Omega se salió del circulo para dirigirse al panel de control.  
-Muy bien, Rouge y Knuckles –Sonic los miró a los dos-, encargaros de poner la Master Esmerald en algún lugar a salvo.  
Shadow apoyó a Sonic añadiendo:  
-Ponerla en un contenedor de seguridad por si acaso -todos lo miraron extrañado y shadow continuó explicando-, nunca sabemos que tipo de ataque caerá sobre el Eggcarrier.  
Knuckles y Rouge se dirigieron hacia el pasillo.  
-Espero que te acuerdes de donde dejaste la Master Esmerald –bromeó Rouge-, no quiero dar vueltas en vano.  
-¡¡¡Callate!!! -Knuckles respondió a su provocación como un niño-, ¡se exactamente dónde dejé la Master Esmerald! –y siguieron con el pique mientras se alejaban.  
-Amy… -Sonic dudó en donde colocar a su joven amiga, ya que ella no entendía mucho de maquinaria-, ves a echar una mano a Tails y Eggman –y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
-Iré con ellos –la eriza no se percató de que Sonic le había dicho eso para tenerla distraída.  
Los que quedaban eran él mismo y Shadow.  
-Lo único que nos queda es esperar –miró a Shadow, mostrando preocupación.  
-Pues esperaremos –el erizo negro seguía con los brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos. Pero al rato le llamó la atención a Sonic-. ¿Confías en lo que te a dicho ese chico? -y abrió los ojos para contemplar su reacción.  
-No le veo malas intenciones, además el hablaba de nosotros como si nos conociera de toda la vida.  
-Podría ser una trampa.  
-Quizá –le sonrío a Shadow-, pero quiero darle esa confianza que se debe. Además –de pronto, el rostro de Sonic cambió a uno de seriedad-, su cara, de cuando Eggman le dijo lo de la capsula, le impresionó demasiado como para haber hecho teatro.  
A Shadow esas palabras no le hicieron efecto alguno .  
-Si tú estás seguro, eso me sirve -y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

------------- en otra sala del Eggcarrier -----------------------  
Tails, Eggman y el joven llegaron a una sala donde una plancha de metal, con varios trozos de robots al lado, indicaba que el habitáculo estaba destinado a la creación de máquinas.  
Tails y Eggman se adelantaron en su interior, pero el chico se extrañó.  
-¿Aquí? -Tails y Eggman se dieron la vueta, extrañados-. No, no, si no hay otro lugar…- y también se apresuró.  
Eggman tocó un teclado cerca de la plancha mientras Tails despejaba la misma.  
-Todo listo -Eggman se dió la vuelta mirando al chaval-. Túmbate.  
El joven tragó saliva antes de tumbarse en aquella plancha. Esta estaba helada, lo que le provocó un escalofrío cuando su piel contacto en ella.  
-Puede que el frío te moleste –le dijo Tails.  
-Y que lo digas –sonrió él tartamudeando.  
-Bien, empecemos –Eggman procedió a tocar teclas y varios brazos mecánicos que estaban doblados en el tejado se acercaron al chaval y empezaron a pasar por encima de él sin tocarlo.  
Tails y Eggman contemplaban un pequeño monitor al lado del teclado desde donde el joven no tenia ángulo de visión.  
-Creo que ya lo tengo –confirmó Eggman.  
Tocó una tecla y uno de los brazos que se movía se paró, el resto se retiró hacia el techo. En ese momento Amy entró en la habitación.  
-Sonic me ha dicho que me quede con vosotros.  
-Genial – le respondió Tails con alegría.  
-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Amy cuando se acercó donde estaban los dos mirando.  
-Es lo que buscamos –le señaló Tails.  
-Pero no podemos sacarlo –negó Eggman intranquilamente.  
El joven giro la cabeza.  
-¿Cómo dices? –exclamó  
Eggman giró la pantalla hacia él para que pudiera verla; la imagen mostraba un pequeño cuadrado que latía.  
-¿Es eso? –preguntó el chico. Eggman asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y cuál es el problema?  
El científico suspiró ligeramente.  
-El problema reside en que este localizador lo tienes enganchado a la altura del estómago, si intentásemos manipular el traje...- Eggman se calló.  
El joven se ponía nervioso contra más pasaba el tiempo.  
-¿Qué pasara si lo manipuláis? -dijo rápidamente ante tan nervioso silencio.  
-El localizador está diseñado para que cuando se intente sacar detone –le dijo finalmente Tails.  
La cara del chico mostró miedo, intentaba tranquilizarse, pero sus temblores le delataban.  
-Así que tengo un explosivo encima… -se incorporó sobre la plancha.  
Amy no sabia que decir ante tan difícil situación.  
El joven se miró las manos.  
-¿Qué han hecho conmigo? -y se tapó la cara con ellas mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.  
Eggman, Tails y Amy no dijeron nada durante un largo rato mientras observaban como su amigo intentaba aguantar la compostura, pero sus temblores le traicionaban.  
-¿De cuanta potencia estamos hablando... –preguntó de pronto, agitado.  
-Una pequeña explosión que afectaría levemente un radio de un metro, pero eso, pegado a tu cuerpo, seria una muerte rápida –declaró Eggman.  
El chico bajó lentamente de la plancha, intentando aguantar el equilibrio por el pánico que recorría su cuerpo.  
Amy lo observó apenada.  
-Voy a avisar a Sonic...-y acto seguido se giró con lentitud y salió despacio despacio de la habitación.  
El joven levantó la cabeza y miró a Eggman y Tails .  
-¿Qué será de mí...?


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic y Shadow se encontraban detrás de Omega sin percatarse mucho de lo que se mostraba en pantalla. El modelo E-123 tampoco prestaba demasiada atención, limitándose a teclear una y otra vez.

La puerta del fondo se abrió, captando tan sólo el interés de Sonic. Era Amy que se acercaba con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Amy?

Amy no soltó prenda hasta estar bien cerca de los dos erizos.

-Es el chico; por lo visto no puede sacarse el traje.

Sonic la observó detenidamente, dudoso.

-¿Y el localizador?

-Por lo visto, tiene un explosivo que si se toca, explotará – explicó Amy, negando con la cabeza.

-Es lógico –este era Shadow, que se había metido en la conversación-, no creo que esos experimentos fueran tan simples como para soltarlo solo con un localizador: en caso de no recuperarlo les será tan fácil como hacerlo volar por los aires.

A Sonic le molestó el comentario.

-Shadow, no digas eso –le regañó-, estamos hablando de una persona normal.

-Pero no se puede descartar mi hipótesis -Shadow descruzó sus brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras para colocarse al lado de Omega, dejando a Sonic y Amy juntos.

Sonic, aún algo incomodado, no perdió de vista a su compañero durante unos momentos. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a Amy .

-Tiene que estar destrozado –bajó la cabeza y acto seguido se fue hacia la puerta, cosa que a Amy le sorprendió.

-¿Dónde vas?

Sonic siguió caminando.

-A darle ánimos: no por ser peligroso le vamos a dar la espalda –dicho esto. El erizo azul miró por encima de su hombro a Amy y le sonrió, consiguiendo de esta manera que se tranquilizara.

Al abrirse la puerta, la sorpresa de Sonic fue toparse con Tails y Eggman que volvían de la otra sala. Detrás de ellos, tapado por la gran constitución de Eggman, el joven los seguía con desanimo. Eggman no se paró siquiera para cruzar algunas palabras con Sonic y pasó de largo hacia la sala central. Tails, en cambio, lo miró con persistencia, dándole a entender que había fracasado. No intercambiaron palabras; Sonic simplemente se limitó a seguir mostrando su típica sonrisa confiada y acarició la cabeza de su amigo de dos colas. Tales gestos animaron mucho a Tails, pero no lo suficiente porque el chico estaba presente.

Sonic enseguida centró su atención en el joven.

-¡Ey, chaval! –le llamó.

El chico le prestó atención inmediatamente, pero su expresión desoladora no desapareció. Sonic caminó, dejando atrás a Tails, y cuando llegó a la altura del joven le dijo:

-Sígueme - no paró tras dichas palabras, continuando su camino por el pasillo.

El joven observó como se alejaba y decidió seguirlo a los pocos segundos.

Cinco minutos caminando y en silencio le mostraron a Sonic el estado de la situación. Él estaba más adelantado que el chico y poco a poco fue bajando el ritmo para darle tiempo de alcanzarle sin esfuerzo. Cuando quedaron a la par, el chico pareció no percatarse de que lo tenia al lado, como si caminara sólo, sin rumbo; la simple presencia de Sonic le servía de guía por los pasillos del Eggcarrier.

-Tiene que ser duro descubrir que tu vida depende de pulsar o no un botón –comentó de pronto Sonic, deshaciendo el silencio. El joven chico no mostró sentimiento alguno hacia esas palabras-. Pero no por ello tienes que pensar que todo a acabado… -esas palabras si que hicieron reacción en el joven, que se detuvo en seco. Sonic hizo lo mismo dos pasos después de él.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles. El chico levantó la cabeza y miró a Sonic con los ojos lacrimosos como si se aguantara las ganas de romper a llorar.

-Sonic… -tartamudeó, y Sonic se acerco a él.

-Si hay algo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte –levantó su mano abierta y la cerro de golpe- no dudes que lo haré.

Consiguió arrancar una mueca de felicidad en la mejilla del chico. Satisfecho por su reacción, el erizo decidió actuar antes de que su amigo volviera a caer.

-¡¡Ven, quiero mostrarte algo!! - Sonic le cogió de la mano y aceleró el paso. Tal acción pilló desprevenido al joven, el cual no pudo oponer resistencia y se dejó llevar.

Corrieron durante un par de minutos, se dirigieron hacia un elevador, entraron y, mientras subía, el joven aprovechó para recuperar el aire, porque Sonic, incluso habiendo intentando controlar su velocidad, se había pasado un poco.

-¿A dónde me llevas? - sus palabras salían de una voz agotada de tanto correr.

-Ya lo veras -Sonic se limitó a fijar su atención en la parte superior de la puerta del elevador, donde se indicaba el nivel en el que se encontraban.

Al abrirse las puertas, una ráfaga de aire frío se abrió paso por dentro del elevador, sorprendiendo al chico, pero no a Sonic. Éste volvió a coger de la mano al joven y echó a correr de nuevo (esta vez controlándose un poco más, visto los resultados de la anterior marcha) hacia el exterior.

Una vez fuera, el chico comprobó que se encontraban en la cubierta del Eggcarrier. El cielo mostrando los últimos resquicios de la oscuridad nocturna, con el sol al horizonte a punto de salir, indicaba que estaban a punto de presenciar el amanecer de ese día. Aún así, se seguían apreciando unas pocas estrellas rezagadas, que aún luchaban por brillar. El aire fresco de la mañana era reconfortante.

Sonic no se paró hasta llegar a la punta del Eggcarrier. Ahí es donde se detuvo y acompañando con la mano adelantó al joven, haciendo ademán para que se asomara. Él miro hacia abajo y su cara de sorpresa fue mayor al ver un océano tranquilo con ese brillo especial del alba y con los primeros colores que le otorgan el sol a cada día que sale. No entendía la situación, pero esa imagen, junto con la que le había dado cielo, dificultaba que pudiera articular cualquier palabra por la impresión.

-Esto... esto es precioso... –luego se giró hacia Sonic, mostrándose claramente extrañado-. Pero, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

Sonic se cruzó de brazos y sonrío con picardía.

-Porque algo me dijo que esto te haría olvidar, aunque fuera unos pocos segundos, tu situación.

El chico se sorprendió ante tales palabras por que eran tan ciertas como que delante suyo estaba el mismísimo Sonic. Él se puso a su lado, estiró fuertemente los brazos como si se hubiera recién levantado de la cama y se estuviera desperezando, y cogió aire.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó a explicar. El chico no lo perdió de vista durante todo el momento-, cada día que nace, nunca sé que me va a aportar: que va a ocurrir. Puede que sea un día tranquilo y pacifico donde disfrutaré de tierras desconocidas que exploraré a gran velocidad, o puede que un gran peligro nazca de la sombra de una simple piedra y amenace a todo el planeta. Incluso, poniendo en peligro mi vida -Sonic miró al chico con gran determinación en sus ojos y luego le sonrió-, eso hará que todo lo que viva tenga valor y sepa que no ha sido en vano mi esfuerzo.

Esas palabras impactaron al joven, y le conmovieron cuando le llegaron hasta el corazón.

-Sonic… ¿por qué has hecho todo esto por mí, incluso si puedo ser una amenaza hasta para vosotros?

Sonic volvió a fijar su vista al horizonte.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser una amenaza para nosotros?

-No me tomes el pelo, tú mismo has visto como Shadow mencionaba que emito un mensaje de peligro biológico...

-Pero, ¿tú te ves diferente de otra persona normal? -le cortó el erizo.

-No… -dudó antes de continuar hablando-, pero no por eso quiere decir que surja algún problema a corto plazo...

-Entonces, procura vivir lo suficiente como para no arrepentirte de tus acciones y disfruta al máximo.

-Ya…, pero es muy difícil pensar así teniendo una bomba adosada al cuerpo.

-Tiene que ser un marrón, no lo niego, pero quedarte quieto y lamentarte por algo que hasta tú mismo desconoces, no tiene lógica.

El silencio acompaño el ambiente.

-Es verdad –respondió el chico al fin, animándose y levantando más la cabeza-, preocuparse ciegamente de la situación sólo hace que espere mi trágico final sin esperanza alguna.

Una aguda señal interrumpió la conversación. El joven miró estupefacto a Sonic: este se volteó a un lado, sacándose del costado un pequeño trasmisor que se puso en la oreja.

-Aquí Sonic -la expresión del erizo se volvió ligeramente más seria por un momento, pero luego cambió a una más animada-. ¡Genial, ahora vamos! - Sonic se sacó el trasmisor de la oreja-. ¡Tenemos compañía, vámos a la sala central! –cogió la mano del chico otra vez y se lanzó a la carrera.

-¡¡¡Sonic, no corras tanto!!! ¡¡¡Yo no soy tan veloz como tú!!!

Sonic rió mientras aminoraba el ritmo.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡perdona ja, ja, ja.

Le soltó entonces de la mano y siguió la marcha del chico.

-----------en la sala central del Eggcarrier ------------------

Todos estaban en la sala central mirando la pantalla central con expectación, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta detrás de ellos y entraron Sonic y el chico.

-Llegas tarde –le dijo Eggman a Sonic, utilizando un tono irónico.

-Valla, gracias por preocuparte por mí -Sonic y el chico se situaron junto al resto-. ¿Situación?

-No podemos decir que sea favorable… -Shadow no dejaba de mirar la pantalla con los brazos cruzados.

-Valla, para que lo digas tú...

-La situación es delicada –expuso Rouge. La murciélago señaló a la pantalla en donde se veía una docena de puntos dirigiéndose al punto central del radar: el que tenía la forma del Eggcarrier-, sean quienes sean, el otro ataque fue solo un simple equipo de reconocimiento.

Sonic silbó sorprendido por el número de puntos. Omega continuó explicando la situación.

-La posición del equipo de ataque procede de un ejercito desconocido, a falta de confirmación de la autentificación de la insignia recogida, sitúa que la hora estimada del combate no será más tarde de dos horas y trece minutos .

-No podemos perder tiempo, tendremos que prepararnos para un ataque a gran escala –informó Eggman.

-Yo saldré con el Tornado –avisó Tails-, me veo mas útil ahí afuera que aquí dentro.

-¡Genial!, entonces yo iré con Tails –confirmó Sonic.

Shadow les observó a ambos.

-Entonces, iré yo también con vosotros y adelantaremos el ataque para que el Eggcarrier sufra el menor daño posible.

-¡Bien! –Tails asintió, entusiasmado por la idea-. ¡Prepararé el Tornado 2! –y así Tails abandonó la sala con gran animo.

Sonic se volvió hacia Eggman.

-¿Algún plan?

-Me extraña que decidan un ataque directo con tal potencia: pensaría que es una emboscada, pero los radares me dicen todo lo contrario. Así que tienen que ir muy bien equipados y concienciados de que nosotros responderemos a este ataque con todas nuestras fuerzas -Eggman se tocaba el bigote dando a entender que algo tenia en la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿tienes un plan?

Eggman no pudo aguantarse su burlona carcajada.

-¡Claro que si!, ji, ji, ji.

----------------- a 13 minutos del ataque -------------

Las compuertas del exterior del Eggcarrier se abrieron lentamente, dejando entrar los rayos de luz a un pequeño elevador donde el ruido de una plataforma evidenciaba que subía algo de gran peso. Un avión de color azul estaba encima de la misma rodeada de varias sombras.

Por megáfono, mientras subía el elevador hasta la superficie, se escuchaba la voz ronca de Eggman.

-Bien, repasemos los pasos: el Tornado será utilizado por Sonic, Tails y Shadow, e irán hacia el primer contacto frontal contra los doce cazas que se aproximan. Intentad hacer el máximo daño posible antes de que lleguen.

Tres sombras cobraron forma y color, mostrando a Tails como piloto y a Sonic y Shadow encima del avión.

Eggman continuó:

-En caso de que alguno se escape, Omega con sus armas se encargara del combate a media distancia desde el mismo Eggcarrier, sin necesidad de decir que el Eggcarrier también adoptará la postura defensiva y apoyará a Omega.

Otra de las sombras mostró una silueta y posteriormente dejó ver enteramente a Omega.

Eggman prosiguió:

-En caso de que ni con el primer ataque ni el segundo consigamos retener que se aproximen a la línea de seguridad máxima, Rouge y Knuckles se incorporarán, en cuanto tengan la oportunidad, a los cazas e intentaran causar el mayor daño posible, calculando la posibilidad de volver a la base una vez destruido el objetivo.

Las dos últimas sombras que faltaban descubrieron a Rouge y Knuckles.

-------Eggman desde la sala principal -------

Eggman estaba en los controles del Eggcarrier controlando todo lo que sucedía desde el gran monitor acompañado por Amy y el chico.

-Nosotros tres nos encargaremos de apoyar las diferentes fases del ataque para que el apoyo se compense en todo momento de forma que nunca estéis solos. El chico se encargará del soporte del tornado, Amy del de Omega y yo de las defensas en general del Eggcarrier donde centraré toda la potencia a Omega, Rouge y Knuckles que estarán a corta distancia -Eggman cogió aire antes de continuar-: Cuando estéis listos, daremos luz verde al ataque.

El elevador continuaba subiendo rápidamente y todos miraban hacia arriba esperando ver el cielo abierto.

-Tened cuidado chicos –animó Sonic. Todos respondieron asintiendo decididamente con la cabeza.

Al llegar arriba, la plataforma se detuvo y un tren de despegue se acoplo a la rueda del Tornado.

-¡Tornado listo para el despegue! –anunció Tails.

Rouge se acercó a Shadow y extendió su mano para darle la Chaos Esmerald.

-¿Te dejas algo?

Shadow se extrañó, pero no tanto al tratarse de su compañera, y se agachó a recoger la esmeralda sin responder a tal comentario.

-Como comprenderás –le explicó Rouge-, te la doy por que la necesitas, pero ello conlleva de que estás obligado a volver sano y salvo para devolvérmela.

-Tranquilízate sobre lo de que volveré sano –Shadow se volvió a incorporar-. En lo que respecta devolvértela, ya hablaremos.

Rouge le miró con una sonrisa en los labios y cruzó sus brazos dando clara confianza a las palabras de su compañero, mas al poco rato dejó su posición y pasó por al lado del equidna que estaba quieto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno, tú verás. Aunque , si me hago directamente con la Master Esmerald me conformo –añadió con un tono alto para que lo escuchara todo el mundo.

Knuckles tardó en comprender esas palabras y saltó invadido por la rabia señalando a la murciélago.

-¡¡¡Eso será por encima de mi cadáver!!!

Knuckles, enfurecido, apretaba los puños, mientras Sonic y Tails se reían de la escena y Rouge hacia caso omiso a sus palabras.

En la sala donde estaba Eggman, Amy y el chico, el rechoncho científico estaba contando los detalles de los controles que tenia delante para que ejercieran bien su acción. Notó, de pronto, que el joven se encontraba observándolo con aire afligido.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunto el doctor.

-Todo esto… ¿lo estáis haciendo por mí? ¿No os sería más fácil darme al ejercito y ahorraros todas estas molestias?

Eggman no pudo aguantar la risa, lo cual también dejó fuera de situación a Amy.

-Chavalote, parece que no conozcas a Sonic con todo lo que sabes de él –luego Eggman se puso algo más serio-. Cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja a ese erizo, no hay quien pueda pararlo. Ya te digo que es algo que ni yo mismo he conseguido quitárselo. Además –Eggman frunció el ceño y observó al chico-, lo hace con toda la voluntad de protegerte de esta gente que algo tenían en mente para hacer contigo.

El joven se quedó pensativo con tales palabras que provenían del, hasta ahora, mayor enemigo del erizo.

Eggman se acercó al micrófono por donde había dado las ordenes.

-¡Bien chicos, cuando queráis!

Desde el monitor se vislumbraba como todos levantaron el dedo pulgar de sus manos, anunciando que estaban en posición.

-Inicio de la misión en 5…- el motor del Tornado empezó a rugir- …4... -Rouge y Knuckles estaban de brazos cruzados mirando al Tornado desde una distancia prudencial -…3… -Omega fijó su vista mecánica hacia el horizonte - …2… -Eggman, el joven y Amy estaban en sus puestos en la sala de control- …1… -Sonic y Shadow se miraron y se afirmaron mutuamente con la cabeza- ¡¡¡DESPEGUE DEL TORNADO, YA!!! -y Tails tiró de la palanca de control, la rueda comenzó a girar a toda velocidad y el tren de despegue empezó a coger gran velocidad en poco tiempo impulsando el Tornado hacia el aire donde desaparecía de la vista…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El tornado se dirigía firmemente a su objetivo con la gran gracia de que el cielo del amanecer ya estaba abierto y empezaba a mostrar un azul fresco y suave.

La tranquilidad del trayecto no hacía referencia alguna a la que podría ser una batalla peligrosa.

Shadow esta de brazos cruzados encima del tornado con los ojos cerrados mirando al frente.

Sonic también, en la misma posición que su compañero, miraba el horizonte donde ya se podía ver algún punto a lo lejos.

-Ya queda poco, chicos.

Shadow abrió los ojos para corroborar las palabras de Sonic.

Luego, el erizo azul se dio la vuelta, percatándose entonces de que Tails estaba muy tenso; el pobre zorro aguantaba como podía los controles del tornado. Aun así se le notaba el temblor en las manos. Sonic se agachó flexionando las rodillas y colocando las manos encima de las mismas para estar lo mas próximo a su compañero.

-Tails...

Él le miró con cara tensa.

-Si quieres, puedes volver. Shadow y yo…

-¡Ni lo sueñes ! -Tails cortó a Sonic, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sorprendiéndole-. Puede que de verdad esté nervioso porque vamos a la boca del lobo, pero no es la primera vez -Tails miró fijamente a los ojos de Sonic con una expresión de seriedad y determinación-. Además, me necesitáis tanto para llegar como para volver.

-Tails tiene razón –indicó Shadow. Sonic y Tails se volvieron a observarle: él no dejaba de ver el horizonte por donde se aproximan los aviones-. Mi habilidad con el Caos Control es fácil de efectuar si sólo soy uno. Pero el tener que llevar a alguien conmigo, me produce un ligero cansancio y estaría mas pendiente de vigilar tus movimientos para cubrirte que ir por mi cuenta. En definitiva, que tanto si voy solo como si fuera contigo, Sonic, el resultado es que sólo uno se puede aplicar al 100%.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos ante las palabras de Shadow.

-Por eso no me voy.

Sonic miró como una sonrisa se proyectaba en la cara de su amigo.

-¡Hump...! Haz lo que quieras, nadie te obliga a quedarte -declaró Shadow.

Sonic se levanto y mirando a lo lejos mientras se acercaba a Shadow .

-¡Venga! ¡Unidos, haremos virgerias!

-¡Ah, es verdad!

Sonic y Shadow se giraron sorprendidos. Tails empezó a rebuscar por el lateral del asiento del tornado a ciegas (metiendo la mano sin mirar).

-¡Aquí están!

Tails sacó una pequeña caja, del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, y de ella extrajo algo que Sonic y Shadow no pudieron percibir con claridad. Luego le dio la caja a Sonic y éste la abrió junto a Shadow, descubriendo su contenido. Eran unos pequeños trasnsmisores del tamaño de un tapón de cera y unos pequeños botones junto a estos.

-Son unos comunicadores que nos mantendrán en contacto en todo momento. El pinganillo con forma de tapón os lo poneis en la oreja, y el botón lo teneis que pinzar en el guante: es el micrófono. Con esto, sabrá Eggman donde estareis en todo momento en el caso de que no nos veamos con nuestra propia visión. Además estos comunicadores se apoyan en el cartilago de la oreja, proporcionando un ligero estado de las condiciones cardiacas. No son datos tan exactos como un utensilio médico, pero ya es algo más que nada.

Sonic no dudó en ponerse el casco en la oreja y le pasó la caja a Shadow para que la aguantara mientras se colocaba el micro en el guante izquierdo. Tal como acabó, Shadow hizo lo mismo sin dudarlo.

-¿Rouge, Omega y Knuckles no llevan? -preguntó Sonic

Tails se volvió a los controles del Tornado.

-Ahora les enviare un mensaje para ello. Aunque dudo que Eggman no se diera cuenta, ya habrá intentado contactar con ellos.

Sonic se acerco la muñeca izquierda a la boca y dijo:

-Aquí Sonic. Cara huevo, ¿me escuchas?

Y acto seguido vino la respuesta.

-¡¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS CARA HUEVO?!!

Sonic se asustó por el volumen del furioso grito proveniente del casco y tan cerca de su oído.

-Je, je, je, veo que funciona.

--- en la Sala de Control ----

Eggman estaba mosqueado por el "cumplido" de Sonic, observando como el chico se apartaba del panel para reír a pleno pulmón. Tardó en recuperar la compostura y cogiendo aire se dirigió de nuevo al micro.

-Acabo de enviar a Amy para llevarles los comunicadores... -el científico no pudo continuar hablando porque el chico todavía no se habia recuperado de las palabras de Sonic, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera-. ¡¡¿Y TÚ DE QUÉ TE RIES?!!

Ante la evidente amenaza, el joven quiso detenerse, pero vista la cosa era imposible contenerse y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle la espalda a Eggman para que no le viera la cara. Incluso alguna lagrimilla se le empezó a escapar mientras se tapaba la boca, intentando en vano suavizar la risa.

------ en el Tornado --------

-¡Vaya!, veo que se divierten por ahí, je, je, je -rió Sonic.

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar.

El erizo negro cortó inmediatamente el buen royo que tenía Sonic con la sala de control. Ya se veían claramente los aviones, no a todos con claridad por que estaban a diferentes distancias, pero el ataque empezaría cuando menos se lo esperasen.

Un pitido empezó a emitirse en los controles del Tornado .

-Ellos empiezan moviendo ficha... -Tails cogió la palanca de control y pulsó unos pocos botones del panel del Tornado-. ¡Preparaos!

Sonic se colocó en una postura como si estubiese listo para saltar.

Shadow descruzó los brazos y se posición de manera casi similar a la de Sonic.

De repente, una rafaga de tiros, que no se podía apreciar a tanta distancia, se abalanzó contra el Tornado, el cual cogió altura rápidamente gracias al impecable manejo de su piloto.

-¡Uauh!- Sonic no se esperaba el ataque de manera tan violenta.

El Tornado se dirigió de cabeza al centro del pelotón de cazas.

-¿Vas a cruzar en medio de todos ellos? -preguntó Shadow.

Tails solo asintió con la cabeza sin perder de vista a todos esos cazas que se entrometían en el trayecto por el cual iba a realizar su acción. Su punto clave era centro del escuadrón donde él tendría un claro espacio por donde poder maniobrar y que, de esta manera, los dos erizos pudieran saltar.

La distancia entre los cazas era tan corta que se podía apreciar a todo el escuadrón. No se equivocaron en el número: doce cazas formaban el grupo.

-¡Allá vamos!

El joven zorro presionó hacia delante, todo que pudo, la palanca y el Tornado cogió más velocidad, entrando dentro del pelotón. Al introducirse en el interior, Tails maniobró entre ellos, realizando tirabuzones y aumentando y descendiendo la potencia lo necesario para cruzar, asegurándose de poder prever cualquier impacto.

Llegado el momento, las siluetas de los erizos salieron proyectadas en diferentes direcciones. Sonic aterrizó en la cola de un caza, apoyando las manos en el mismo para no perder del todo el equilibrio, porque el cambio de velocidad de una dirección a otra era muy fuerte. Shadow llegó hasta el medio del mismo caza, también usando sus manos para agarrarse.

El tornado salió del grupo por detrás sin sufrir daño alguno.

Extrañado, Tails volvió a mirar hacia atrás y luego comprobó la pantalla del Tornado.

Sonic y Shadow también quedaron algo confusos ante la situación: ninguno de los cazas se habia movido ante la presencia del Tornado, ni siquiera usaron un fuego directo contra él.

Sonic se acercó la muñeca a la boca para hablar.

-¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo?

Shadow observó que los cazas seguían igual, incluso con ellos dos encima de uno de ellos. Se levantó y caminó hacia la cabina. Dentro estaba el piloto, que tan siquiera miraba hacia arriba, notando que su enemigo le observaba. El erizo se fijó en sus manos las cuales sufrían un ligero temblor. Shadow se dio la vuelta, caminando varios pasos para alejarse, y confirmó:

-Tails, aquí hay algo que no cuadra -dijo al tiempo que miraba a los lados, observando que todavia nadie se movia.

-Ya lo sé. No sé por qué no se han molestado en atacar...

El Tornado dio la vuelta y se colocó a una posición segura detrás del pelotón .

-Pero nos han disparado momentos antes de entrar - Sonic también se levantó y miraba a sus alrededores para ver si podía atisbar algo que diera lógica a esa conducta-. ¿Por qué ahora no?

Tails miraba el monitor donde se apreciaba la posición exacta en un modelo 3D de la ubicación de cada caza. Comenzaba a ver irregularidades en un pelotón tan numeroso y supuestamente tan bien preparado como aquel.

Y sin previo aviso, dos de los cazas que estaban al frente (Sonic y Shadow se encontraban en uno que estaba a media altura) se movieron hasta situarse en posición casi central del pelotón, como si hicieran ademán de corregir el error de dejar un flanco desprotegído dentro del grupo, y al mismo tiempo, otros cuatro se abrian a los extremos, ampliando asi el espacio ocupado por el mismo .

Nuestros protagonistas miraban estos pequeños cambios desde los cazas donde estaban montados.

-Shadow, esto empieza a oler mal. Empecemos cuanto antes.

Los rostros de ambos erizos mostraban algo de inseguridad.

-Tails -llamó Shadow-, ¿qué pretenden hacer?

Desde el Tornado, Tails no entendía esa posición. Comenzaba a poner en duda si sus intenciones eran realizar un ataque directo al Eggcarrier porque igualmente estaban demasiado unidos entre ellos y corrían el riego que ante la supuesta destruccion de un caza el resto fueran dañados seriamente o incluso también eliminados, ya fuera porque los trozos que saldrían propulsados impactarían contra el resto, ya fuera por la fuerza de la propia explosión en sí misma.

-Eggman-

-¿Sí, Tails?

-Abre un perimetro de seguridad desde el flanco central. A parte, ¿podrías potenciar la señal del traje del chico?

----- en el Eggcarrier ------

Eggman, Amy y el chico se sorprendieron, aunque más lo estaba este último.

Eggman volvió a dirigir la cara hacia el micro.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Tails?

-¿Puedes o no?

Él dudó un momento ante tal peticion.

-Espera, miraré a ver si puedo hacer algo...

Eggman comenzó a teclear en el panel y la pantalla, apartó ventanas de programas para abrir paso a una nueva donde se veía la silueta del traje el cual marcaba la posición de la bomba y el posible localizador que emitía la señal de peligro.

-¿No será peligroso para él? -preguntó Amy con preocupación.

Eggman no tardó en negarselo:

-Voy a usar las señales del Eggcarrier para potenciar esta señal; no se puede ampliar desde ese mismo localizador ya que tiene una señal estándar.

Luego, la eriza rosa decidió acercarse al joven para ver como estaba.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella no podía ocultar su preocupación y él tampoco. No sabía bien que pretendían hacer con ello, la amenaza que emitia era lo que atraia al ejercito y si aquel ya estaba aquí, ¿qué ganaría ampliando dicha señal?.

-No sé qué decirte, Amy. No entiendo la situación y esto me está preocupando mucho.

Amy era consciente del el peso que el muchacho debía soportar y que la situación era fuerte y delicada.

-Pero no por ello voy a perder la esperanza -dijo finalmente-. Tails no haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro a todos los que estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Amy asintió con la cabeza, feliz de que él contara con esa verdad para apoyarse.

-¡Ya está! -anunció Eggman.

El chico y Amy volvieron a mirar a la pantalla: ahora se veía en el dibujo del traje unas ondas que salían emitidas por él y que cada vez subían a más velocidad. Un marcador a su lado mostraba el porcentaje del momento; un 50%, cifra que iba en aumento hasta llegar al 90%. Pero una vez ahí se detuvo.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó Eggman al chico-, esto es un emulador. En verdad es el Eggcarrier el que está emitiendo la señal falsa; tu traje sólo está emitiendo a un 10% -y dicho esto cogió el micrófono de nuevo- ¡Tails! ya está!; ¡he potenciado la emisión de peligro a un 90%!

-------------- en el Tornado ----------------

Tails recibió el mensaje y se quedó en silencio mirando la pantalla y alzando de vez en cuando la vista para mirar a los cazas. Aparentemente todo seguía igual. Hasta que...

-¡No puede ser...!

Sonic y Shadow estaban a la espera de una señal para comenzar le urgieron una respuesta.

-¡Tails!

Éste tecleaba a un ritmo frenético en el panel.

-No... no puede ser...

La pantalla cambió totalmente. De mostrar a todo detalle una posicion en 3D de los cazas, pasó a un radar mas simple donde se mostraba los doce puntos, la posicion del Tornado, de Sonic y Shadow y parte del morro del Eggcarrier, hasta que el zoom empezó a alejarse eventualmente hasta mostrar el Eggcarrier al completo como un gran punto rojo con una gran area a su alrededor. En principio, no mostraba nada raro, pero Tails continuó trabajando y metiendo datos en el ordenador del Tornado. El pequeño zorro se ponía cada vez mas nervioso cuanto más rapido iba. Una pequeña barra de carga surgió y se alargó eventualmente al unísono de su porcentaje.

10%... 30%...

-Vamos, vamos...

70%... 90%...100%

Tails dio un respingó al tiempo que saltaba ligeramente de su asiento.

-¡¡¡EMBOSCADA!!! -gritó- ¡¡¡NOS HAN PLANTADO UNA EMBOSCADA!!!

¡¡¿QUE!!? -exclamaron los dos erizos a la vez.

El radar mostraba como detrás del Eggcarrier dos escuadrones de seis cazas "ghosts" estaban precisamente en los dos flancos traseros del Eggcarrier a punto de llegar.


End file.
